The New Class
by masonxoxo
Summary: Drarry they had all recieved the letters this summer . All 6th years had a new manditory class normally you'd find this type of class in a muggle highschool for juniors and seniors . Home Living as a spouse or parent and finance all given a spouse after the test,but you see they did this thing only 6th years and they decided to have this class be grouped only one problem
1. Chapter 1

Drarry

they had all recieved the letters this summer . All 6th years had a new manditory

class normally you'd find this type of class in a muggle highschool for juniors

and seniors . Home Living as a spouse or parent and finance all given a spouse

after the test,but you see they did this thing only 6th years and they decided to

have this class be grouped only one problem Harry Potter had a big problem and

an even bigger concern.

Harry was worried about himself, I mean this was huge he was excited ,but scared could he admit this to the only teacher who knew his parents yet hated him ?

~HarryPov~

I remember the train ride it was quiet all us 6th years were worried who'd be our new spouse for this class we wouldn't get the textbook till the first class. The worst they had a new potions teacher, Professor Slughorn and Snape took Home Living while he taught Defense Against the Dark Arts,but their was also the Muggle Studies teacher who was missing . I sighed watching Ron and Hermione they hadn't really spoken I think it was the new class Hermione was excited I knew this,but she was afraid of who she was partnered with and now we found out she was the Gryffindor prefect along with a private room she shared with Dean Thomas our other prefect.

Sitting in the Great Hall seeing every worried or excited face of a 6th year student was kinda weird. It was just about dessert I spooned ice cream into my mouth eating slowly my eyes wandering met deep stormy grey Draco Malfoy watched me curiously I licked my bottom lip of extra ice cream even from here I could see his lips twitched I felt an elbow my head snapped around Ginny was glaring " what " I huffed she rolled her eyes pointing to Ron and Dean I sighed " they argueing again ?" Ginny was the only one who my problem after that she backed off and was giving me great support and keeping Ron's mind off me and onto his dating baby sister ... I just wished it stayed there beyond our first class .

The next morning at Breakfast all 6th year students stayed back to fill out worksheets when they excused us with our schedules I bit my lip and walked up to Professor Snape the man who hated me because of my cruel father " Professor " I stated " yes " he drawled looking at me boredly " um you see i have this issue with the whole spouse thing " he blinked " and what is it please explain is no one good enough for the great Harry Potter " I blushed " well you see girls aren't my type " his eyes widen almost comically,but didn't get there " I see well I personally only know a one individual that has the same situation and can handle you I'll talk to him see if he agrees then I'll talk to the headmaster " I smiled " thanks Professor " I grabbed my schedule and ran towards the door I stopped outside turning I looked Professor Snape right into his black eyes " I think I know why my mother loved you so much you're a great person " then I bolted making my way to Charms to spend the last 10 to 15 minutes with the Slytherins and Professor Flitwick.

I do not own Harry Potter J.K Rolling created him and all my characters and Warner brothers found great actors


	2. Chapter 2

~Harry~

this new class was different kinda awkard it seemed they had two girls in their class Susan Bones and Hannah Abott both girls I think from Hufflepuff . I waved at them as they stood next to Neville they smiled Hannah nodded " whats up Harry " I looked at Ron " huh ?" he grinned " you and Abott ?" I grimaced " no why ?" he gave me a look before shrugging

" sit " we all turned to see Professor Snape and we all sat " each desk has a textbook on top this will be shared between you and your soon to be spouse the first major page is the table of contents each chapter will explain what you must do this class will teach you alot about yourself and whoever your with and help with future relationships I hope each of you will learn from this. Now I'll will name each pair and you will meet I don't care who gets up,but by the end you two will be sitting together and looking through this book you cannot change who you're spouse is and if I hear of any comments,violence or inappropriate actions to eachother or to your classmates you will be in trouble not only with me ,but also the headmaster " we all nodded looking around I was shaking everyone was going to know in less then 5 minutes

"Weasley ,Greengrass

Longbottom,Abbott

Zabini, Granger

Finnigan, Patil

Malfoy, Potter

Thomas, Davis

Nott, Brown

Goyle , Parkinson

Crabbe, Bulstrode"

I walked over to Malfoy who was looking through the text everyone was staring I blushed " hey " he looked up nodding I sat down our knees touching " I can't believe you said yes " he smirked looking over at me " well I couldn't exactly say no I mean then I wouldn't have anyone " I smiled nodding moving closer my hand resting on his forearm " so whats the first chapter ?" he flipped back " acceptance ,Trust ,and common interests " I nodded " quiditich, um only child, dominating fathers, smartass tendencies, defense sarcasm, love of coffee and treacle tart " I stated he looked at me " how 'bout stalker tendencies ?" I flushed " know thy enemy ?" I asked he chuckled writing everything in the textbook " you know I love coffee?" I grinned " two lumps of suger and half a cup of creamer " he grinned shaking his head " wow " " mm " I let my fingers traced his forearm in an unknown pattern " now I'm kind of afraid to go back to the tower I really don't want to get throttled " he gave a smirk " throttle Harry Potter thats my job opps wait now I'm your husband " I flushed looking down his fingers from the hand mine was attached to lifted my chin " did I say something?" I felt my fingers clench on his wrist I was blushing more,but instead I leaned forward and kissed him as I pulled away I took a breath and said " I accept" leaning my forehead on his he stroked my cheek I could feel the tension " You may go " everyone got up leaving myself , Malfoy and 4 others I opened my eyes and heard " Harry -

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

~Harry !

I tensed keeping my eyes locked with Draco's beautiful stormy pair he nodded pulling away. I looked over " yes Ron " his mouth was open staring I felt Draco's hand on my hip " I'll see you in Transfiguration" I smiled " k " Blaise ,Pansy, and Theo stood by the door . He turned to look at me again then at my 'best mates' our eyes connected and I nodded he smiled slightly then turned leaving with his friends Hermione had looked at Blaise who nodded at her " Harry why didn't you tell us " Hermione looked down guilty " actually Ron I knew " I looked at her " you did " she blushed " Ginny told me she wanted to talk about it " I groaned " thats just wonderful " Ron was glaring at both of us " so let me get this straight your not and YOU with Zabini!" I sighed " Ron I'm not dealing with your jealousy, insecurity, or nasty comments " I then looked at Hermione grinning " our princes are waiting " she giggled slinging her arm with mine we walked out I laughed smiling she looked at me " really thats your plan ignore him " I sighed " I'm sort of out of choices I can't handle him being this way I mean I never really welcomed him back in 4th year he kind of just assumed " I walked into Transfiguration " hello Mr. Potter Ms. Granger " we both blushed making our ways to our partners . Draco smirked looking at me I rolled my eyes ,but bit my lip I could see the Professor " I think I'm going to need a bodyguard " he looked at me concern in his eyes,but his face was blank almost cold I placed my hand on his hand " Draco " he looked at me " what did he do " I blushed " I think it was me actually I said some stuff and well he's going to be pissed and I'll probably be on all thickskulled Gryffindors lists for I don't know as long as you're my husband " he grinned slightly .

I sat across from Blaise and Hermione at the Slytherin table I peeked around Hermione the whole Gryffindor 6th year class well the boys were glaring I flushed looking down . " hey " I shivered as Draco's breath brushed across my neck I turned " hm " I looked into his eyes he smiled " don't worry so much you'll be safe with me " I flushed looking down I felt his arm wrap around my waist I looked up meeting Hermione's eyes who giggled continuing to eat I sighed leaning into Draco .

Classes were long and extremely painful it was like the Professors were purposely wanting me to hurt myself for something to pass the time. I'm being serious I 'll almost stabbed my self in Potions Slughorn praising me for Draco's work is killing me .

I absentmindly leaned into Draco his fingers ran through the curls on the back of my neck. I sighed my back leaning into his chest We were actually in the Slytherin Common room it was really odd no dirty looks, no name calling, no loud people playing weird music some of them were studying at desks in the corner others at a table playing different wizarding games . Draco and I were on the couch he was reading I was relaxing Blaise and Hermione were talking together with our Home Living textbook in Blaise's lap as they sat on the love seat across from us. I smiled I sucked on my fingers continuing to eat my salted peanuts Draco chuckled " you are delicious " I blushed putting the lid on setting the can on the floor I rolled over I climbed up over him he grinned " mm my Harry has a naughty side " I grinned leaning in to kiss him he grinned arms wrapping around my waist I giggled his lips caressing mine I pulled away slowly smiling I moved back down to lay my head back on his chest " thanks Dray " and I slowly drifted off ...

_He was there in the graveyard " Kill the spare " Cedric's body flew as the green light from the spell hit him "Cedric!"_

I jolted up into strong arms " no no " " shh Harry shh love " I stopped hearing his soft voice he kissed my forehead and my cheeks I looked into his stormy grey eyes and started crying arms around his neck. he rubbed my back laying down " shh Harry shh love " I shivered and shuddered " I-I'm sorry " he kissed my cheek " no no its alright its ok I knew you didn't sleep well oh love " his fingers brushed my cheek I looked up at him " its alright ?" he nodded leaning in I sighed as our lips connected my fingers wrapped in his hair his tongue licked my bottom lip I whimpered my tongue licked his bottom lip I bit down he groaned I giggled pulling away " thanks " he smiled " no problem babe " I sighed my face in his neck " question " he laughed " yeah " " how did I get here "

Harry fell asleep rather quickly after Draco's short explanation,but Draco was just happy Harry didn't have anymore bad dreams .


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

its been awhile hello lets see where should I start ah here

Harry turned his head to look across the potions classroom his eyes met Professor Snapes who raised an eyebrow. the new DADA professor was subing for Professor Slughorn who was in a meeting with Professor Dumbledore. "Harry ?" the black hair'd boy turned to look at his husband the blonde boys eyebrows furrowed " whats wrong ?" he questioned Harry sighed softly " nothing really I'm just confused " Draco just sighed continuing to work on the potion at the end of the period Snape dismissed the class Draco pulled Harry into an alcove out of the corridor " Draco we'll be late " Draco pinned Harry to the wall Harry stared up at the grey eyed blonde " Dray ?" he questioned " whats wrong Harry I'm trying to understand b-but I don't I can't help you if you won't give me a chance " Harry groaned leaning his head on Draco's chest " I -I don't understand why everythings happening my mothers bestfriend hates me because of my father, my enemy is now my husband and my best mate is now my enemy . my heads just full " Draco cupped my jaw lifting my head to look into my eyes " mm enemy I never thought of you as my enemy more like a forbidden fruit " Harry's cheeks flushed red " Draco have you seen oh " Hermione's voice became amused " really boys must you do that now its almost Lunch " Harry moved his head to glare at his best friend "shut it " he mumbled his cheeks still flaming red Draco laughed kissing his husbands red full lips " c'mon love " Draco clasped hands with Harry pulling him along Harry whined " do we have to go to Charms its so boring " Blaise laughed " not as boring as History of magic " the three other teens laughed .

Harry gasped as Draco pulled him into the Room of Requirement " wow its beautiful Dray " it was a light blue room a fire was burning in the corner a small table with candle lights in the air the small table had two white plates and two clear wine glasses. Harry walked forward farther into the room turning his head he blushed at the king sized bed in the corner with red sheets and a big green comforter . Draco took Harry's hand leading him to the table he pulled the chair out Harry sat Draco pushed him in Harry watched Draco sit the food appeared instantly Draco started to cut his t-bone Harry just watched him place the piece of meat in his mouth chewing Harry's small laugh echoed in the quiet room. Draco's eyes opened he looked at Harry " whats so funny ?" Harry bit his lip starting to cut his own steak he placed the piece of steak in his mouth and a moan came from his throat his eyes fluttered close Harry chewed swallowing slowly. As Harry opened his eyes Draco was staring his cheeks heated " what ?" Draco smiled " your so ... seductive in an innocent sort of way " Harry blushed looking down then back up he lifted his glass sipping from it he smiled slowly at sweet wine touched his taste buds " mm " he set his glass down " is this some special occasion ?" he questioned his boyfriend Draco smiled " not per say I honestly just wanted to spend time with you "

Harry stared up at Draco as they laid on the soft bed "mm " Harry's moan echoed as Draco kissed his neck . The two boys kissed softly lips parting breath mingling Draco's hips pressed into Harry's, Harry pulled away turning his head to pant Draco lined his neck and throat with kisses Harry's hand grasped at Draco's shirt

Harry laid on his back the next morning he was so embarrassed " oh your awake " Harry sat up pulling the red duvet around his waist " yes I um I'm going to shower " suddenly the both heard water running and steam seemed to billow out of an unknown door Harry stood walking over he entered the bathroom closing and locking the door . He stood under the hot water he rubbed the body wash and soap down and across his body he washed the face wash down his face, he shampooed his hair as he reached for the conditioner there was a knock "Harry ?" the black hair'd boy froze then sighed " yes Draco " " um are you alright in there ? " Harry smiled slightly " I'm fine Dray I'll be out soon promise " Harry finished quickly . Harry dried himself pulling on the blue briefs the room left along with the black skinny jeans

Harry left the bathroom towel drying his hair Draco looked up " hey " Harry smiled shyly at his husband nodding he slipped the white tank on sitting on the bed to pull black socks on Draco sat next to him " are you mad ?" Harry brought his head up slowly looking at the blonde next to him "mad ?" Draco reached up to rub the back of his neck " about last night I-I am so sorry if I pushed you to far " Harry's cheeks heated Draco stuttered "I-I mean if I pressured you to -" Harry placed his hand over the other boys mouth " I'm not mad Draco I'm .. " he stopped looking down he sighed out " confused " he stood picking up the white dress shirt at the end of the bed he pulled it on rolling up the sleeves he buttoned them then buttoned his shirt slowly he walked back into the bathroom to brush his hair it was getting way long " should I cut it ?" he questioned out loud " your hair ?" responded Draco Harry came out of the bathroom " like the back you know maybe long bangs and short in the back ?" Draco stood walking over he wrapped his fingers in Harry's silk raven hair " mm maybe a trim " he stated kissing the other boys neck Harry gasped in shock " Draco " Draco smiled pulling away . Draco was already dressed so Harry just slid his glasses on Draco had insisted on buying him new ones the black square glasses settled on his nose as he slipped the black high top converses on he tied them picking up his bag he put it on his shoulder Draco 's and Harry's hands connected " Draco " the blonde stopped " yes ?" Harry smiled " I love you " he stated and started walking Harry stumbled looking back at Draco he chuckled " c'mon I bet Blaise and 'Mione are waiting Dray " Harry pulled him closer as they walked down to the the Great Hall .

Draco stared at Harry the whole morning, Harry smiled continuing to eat eggs and French toast talking with Hermione. " Harry " Draco stated said boy smiled looking at the blonde " yeah Dray " " I love you " Harry grinned and planted his lips on his boyfriend's Draco chuckled pulling the smaller boy close Hermione smiled at them " congrats " Harry's cheeks flushed an almost attractive pink " thanks Hermione "


	5. Chapter 5

I glared at him "you're such a twat ! I can't believe I fell in love with you " I threw the Home Living text at him running out of the room down the dormitory stairs and out of the Slytherin common room " Harry !" I ignored Hermione and Blaise . I ran out of the dungeons tears streaming down my face.

He slapped me I mean yes I was flirting with Blaise, but it was a joke I clutched the necklace he had given me ripping it from my neck I stared at the Phoenix and Dragon curled together I clutched it to my chest I collapsed against the room of Requirment wall waiting till I fell in I scrambled in closing the door .

I knew what I looked like eyes puffy blotchy cheeks I wrapped my arms around my waist sitting at Gryffindor between Neville and Ginny. " oh Harry " I closed my eyes I opened them Ginny bit her lip and hugged me " its ok " I inhaled sharply looking down at my eggs and toast I reached forward grabbing a muffin I got up leaving .

I walked to the Hospital wing I sighed " Madam Pomfry ?" I called she came out "oh hello Mr. Potter " I sighed " will you do something for me?" I asked shyly she nodded I sat on the bed talking with her crying and spilling everything . When I finished she wrapped me in a hug

She wrote me a note for 4th period I was dreading potions I sighed walking down to the 2nd floor I still had blotchy cheeks and my eyes were red . I entered I handed Slughorn the note and sat down next to Draco . I didn't speak in fact I was barely breathing, " H-" I couldn't do I stood the stool crashed to the stone floor and I ran out " Mr. Potter !" I kept running I ran down staircases I couldn't do it . It hurts so much I ran outside wind whipped around me I ran I slid against the rock Hermione had punched Draco in 3rd year I felt closer to him somehow.

As Harry's body racked and rocked with sobs the black hair'd boy didn't see Hermione and Blaise walk forward Hermione kneeled down sitting fully in front of her best friend " oh sweetie " Harry was mumbling " I can't do this I can't breathe it hurts to much 'mione " Harry's body froze his sobs stopped and he collapsed .

Harry lay in the hospital wing still only indication of life was the rise and fall of his chest at times tears would fall slowly down his cheeks. Draco sat next to him " I'm so sorry love I-I shouldn't have overreacted I love you please, please wake up for me " Draco brought Harry's hand to his wet cheek moving it down to let his fingertips trace his lips he held Harry's hand against his heart " please its broken without you I didn't mean to hurt you I-I never mean to hurt you I just go so mad jealous I suppose " Draco laid his head Harry's thigh crying into the blanket ..

Harry's body shifted slowly Hermione watched confused she ran a hand down Draco's back " he's moving " " mm " Draco opened his eyes and Suddenly he was staring into bright shy green eyes " hi " Draco whispered Harry bit his lip sitting up he rubbed his eyes yawning " well I feel better " he whispered Draco was watching him wondering if he was forgiven " Dray ?" Harry whispered Draco let a sob past his lips throwing himself onto the smaller boy and cried into his neck " thank you " Harry gasped, but he hugged his boyfriend/ husband he rubbed the blonde's back " sh sh its ok I forgive you " he pulled Draco's face out of his neck wiped his cheeks and stated clearly " I love you our fights will never change that " Draco pulled Harry into his arms holding him " I love you " he repeated over and over into Harry's black mop of hair Harry let laughter bubble up in his chest coming out of his throat he nuzzled his nose with Draco's " I missed you " Draco sighed cupping his cheek they kissed slowly, softly, caring.

that night Harry slept in Draco's arms happy, healthy, content .


	6. Chapter 6

Harry felt better he was laying in Draco's arms " Professor Snape " the older man looked at him " your awake Potter and I see you've forgiven Mr. Malfoy " I nodded sitting up Draco's arm fell into my lap " we need each other " Snape nodded " I can see that and so do a lot of others " he turned leaving I slid back down pulling the hospital blanket over our bodies. I ran my fingertips over Draco's cheek " I missed you so much " he sighed pulling me closer I nibbled on his bottom lip his eyes opened slowly " Hey " I smiled he curled his fingers on my hip " mm how long have you been awake ?" He asked I sighed " just a couple of minutes Snape was in here " he kissed my cheek " I missed you too you know in potions before you ran out I was going to apologize, but I saw your face I felt broken I felt horrible like I killed you " Draco 's eyes closed tears fell down his eyelashes I wiped his cheeks " shh love its not just your fault " he bit his lip " I-I hit you I got mad and jealous for something stupid " I kissed him softly " I would have done the same thing if I was jealous " I hugged him my arms around his torso " were going to fight we always have, but it will never change how I feel about you and I hope you feel about me " he pulled away his grey eyes staring into my green ones " you hope ? what what does that mean " I sat up " it means that I'll never stop loving you, but I can't control when you fall out of love with me " he sat up cupping my cheeks " that necklace I gave you was a gift and it holds every ounce of love I have for you it didn't cost much because I know you hate when I spend money on you, but its how I feel I love you Harry and nothing that happens could possibly make me stop I feel terrible that I hit you and I'll always feel like dying since I raised a hand to you and I'll spend every day showing that I love you and how sorry I am " he was crying I kissed him silent tears of my own I hugged him lips pressed together my bottom lip between his I pulled away my hand moved under his shirt as I laid on my back he leaned over me " well that was beautiful now could you stop " I blushed Draco sat up we stared at Hermione and Blaise I groaned burying my face in Draco's shoulder he glared "you two should make plays about undying love " I laughed into Draco's shoulder looking at Hermione " really I'm no Shakespeare they might be bad " Draco kissed my neck " can we be left alone " he stated " so you can what ? try to impregnate him ?" Blaise stated Draco growled at him I stared "I-impregnate?" Hermione was staring at her 'spouse ' as well " certain male wizards can be impregnated, but later regret after actually giving birth heard its a bitch " I rolled my eyes " tell that to every woman who ever gave birth " I looked at Draco " did you know ?" he nodded " I could impregnate you my veela heritage could make so the pregnancy is quicker only 6 months " I shook my head " pregnant? maybe in a couple years Dray " I looked at my friends " can we be alone now I didn't have any Dray time for 2 agonizing days " Hermione rolled her eyes and Blaise laughed " nope we just came to collect Draco the headmaster wants to see you " I whimpered holding on to Draco " no he's staying with me " Hermione rolled her eyes " then go with " I grumbled " fine "

" Mr. Malfoy Mr. Potter "


	7. Chapter 7

" Mr. Potter " I bit my lip holding Draco's hand " yes Headmaster ?" asked Draco " it seems that we have been told that your relationship has become ... sexual even though this is a classroom only relationship " I blushed looking down Draco was glaring I knew it without having to lift my head " Harry's my boyfriend our relationship is none of your concern Headmaster " " it is if Harry is being forced or abused " my head snapped up " W-WHAT ! " I stared at Dumbledore " Dray's not abusing me " he stared at me from under those half moon glasses " I was told by a student that you two were fighting and Mr. Malfoy pushed you into a wall " I blushed in anger " Draco has never hurt me intentionally I love him and nothing you say or do will change that Headmaster and since your not my guardian or Draco's you have no say in our relationship " I pulled Draco out of the office and down the stairs " whoa slow down love " I buried my face in his chest " I-I'm sorry " " shh love its alright " he moved his hand up and down my back in a slow pattern . I placed my chin on his collarbone looking up at him " I wonder who told him that " he rolled his eyes "Weasley " I bit my lip " but what could Ron get out of it he won't even look at me " I leaned up on my toes kissing him " c'mon " I pulled him he laughed wrapping his arms around my waist kissing my neck " always in a hurry " we walked outside I stopped Draco grunted " what " I just stared a complete copy of my Draco was standing in the courtyard snogging Daphne Greengrass " what the -" I bit my lip " are you quite finished " I stated the two pulled away Daphne smirked at me till she say Draco " Draco " " yes "spoke the clone I glared my fingertips tingled he turned his head looking at us his eyes widened " uh " I was pissed " Ronald Weasley you have crossed me for the last time !" my hands started to spark and the air got thick a golden tint he raised into the air his hands clawing at his throat " Harry Harry Love " Draco shook me standing infront of me I gasped stumbling into him he caught me, my hands gripped his forearms my body shuddered I hugged him moving my arms around his shoulders my face in the crook of his neck .

I sat in the Hospital wing Draco, Hermione, and Blaise sat on the bed across from me. I had my knees to my chest waiting " well Mr. Potter you seem to be fine I'd say it was just a strike in your magic due to the tiredness and your heighten in anger " I laid my chin on my knee staring at Draco. He stared back " you can go " I didn't move Draco walked over sliding an arm under my knees the other wrapped around my waist I slid my arms around his neck . We didn't talk he just carried me down to the dungeons into the common room and upstairs to his dorm room . I sat on his bed watching him walk around undressing starting the shower moving back and forth from his bed to the bathroom he finally shut the door and I waited I undressed pulling his button down on laying on his green sheets, I had my glasses off eyes closed. I felt a drop of cold water drip onto my forehead then my nose I opened my eyes I could see Draco perfectly that's how close he was I gasped in shock " sh " he lowered his face to my neck " are you mad ?" I asked quietly " about Weasley ?" I didn't say anything " I'm mad that he's trying to pull us apart I 'm worried about your magic not angry " I moaned as he nibbled under my ear giving a harsh bite to my earlobe causing me to jerk " Dray " I gasped I shook my head " Dray please we need to talk about this " he grumbled I giggled wrapping my arms around his torso " mm I love you though " he kissed me sucking on my bottom lip I sighed " I still don't know what he gets from breaking us up " I traced my fingers down his back he shivered " can we not talk and just lay together I really missed you " I smiled kissing him our lips parted I pulled away he laid next to me I laid my head against his chest.

I sat in class taking notes Professor Snape always lectured for the whole hour, I flipped through the Home Living text biting my lip reading what we had wrote under the chapter 'the relationship ' it had 'the first fight ' Draco had written a detailed in counter of the argument and him slapping me and me throwing the textbook at him . I bit my lip just feeling worse I flipped the page my eyebrows crinkled their was a page missing Draco brushed his hand through his hair I blushed when he caught me staring he winked. I just kissed his hand, " class dismissed" I packed up looking at the textbook again " hey Dray " "hmm yeah Love " he pulled the strap over his head I settled my bag strap on my shoulder " did you rip a page out ?" " uh no why ?" he looked at him " a page is missing " his hand clasped in mine we walked out Hermione pulled my arm " hey is one of your pages missing ?" I nodded " yeah " " so ours right after the first fight part " I nodded " wait you and Blaise had a fight ?" she blushed " well yeah just a little one " Draco's eyebrows furrowed " what about ?" Hermione sighed " this Ravenclaw was flirting with me wanted to have a study date I told him I was flattered, but I couldn't Blaise got jealous I assume we had this huge row I even slapped him called him a Prat that if he wanted me he'd have to prove it " Blaise came running up " hey " he kissed Hermione's cheek " oh Ginny's having this huge row with Lavender Brown in the entrance way " we all started walking that way . we just showed up to see "No " I shook my head, on the wall was a moving picture of me on my hands and knees everyone looked at the wall then over to me . I stumbled Draco wrapped his arm around my waist " What Is the Meaning of THIS ! " Professor McGonagall came in she waved her wand and the image revealed Draco behind me I cried out tears streaming down my cheeks I buried my face in Draco's chest not seeing everyone's face I felt Draco guiding me somewhere .

" Who did this ?!" I had at least 3 people in mind


	8. Chapter 8

I sat on Draco's right at dinner in The Great Hall, I was feeling nervous and betrayed. The Great Hall grew quiet as we watched Ginny Weasley stand and raise her arm throwing a punch a loud

**CRUNCH **

rang out in the quiet room blood poured from Ron Weasley's nose " what the fuck !? " he glared as his younger sister "Ginny ?!" the Ginger girl glared angrily at her older brother "what you have put Harry through is horrible , disgraceful and I hope you go to hell for what you have done . He loves Draco and Draco loves him I don't know what you Think you get out of them separating, but its not worth it " I bit my lip the Great Hall filled with chatter Ron turned and walked out .

I stood next to Hermione in the Headmaster's office, Draco was standing in the center of the room his parents on the other side of him and Snape at the door . "I -I don't understand " I stated Draco looked at me briefly before tensing under his father's gaze "Draco will be dropping the class " "Mr. Malfoy Draco can't drop the class its mandatory for all 6th years to take it I'm sorry, but we can not make an exception for one student " Harry bit his lip Hermione was openly glaring "I don't see what the big problem is its a class so Draco can learn about being in a healthy relationship the steps of financial aid and the parts of becoming a responsible parent so what if Harry's his class spouse that doesn't effect you in anyway " Lucius Malfoy glared at my best friend "that may not effect us, but you see Draco is betrothed and this business of my son being involved with Mr. Potter is getting their hopes up so I'm afraid Draco with have to find a new Spouse " I heard myself whimper and I ran from the room I heard Hermione's shouted "Harry !" I ran and ran I didn't exactly know where to go, but I ended up outside making my way to the Shrieking shack .

!~No Pov !~

Harry was missing for 4 days, Hermione was on edge and so were the teachers. Everyone could tell and they were worried as well Harry Potter missing? Draco was self destructive blaming himself for everything Blaise and Hermione were understanding in a couple places, then Hermione was pissed at both Blaise and Draco for not telling her or Harry about being Betrothed and to Astoria Greengrass no less.

Harry ate slowly he was glad he had Dobby, he got up opening the door he had locked himself in his family's mansion so in truth he was no where near Hogwarts . Dobby was good company, but the family house elves didn't like the free elf so much .

~!Harry !~

I got out of the shower slowly their was a knock on my bedroom door , I pulled sweats on rubbing my hair with a towel "yeah come in " Twink the house elf walked in "young Master their is a boy in the lounge for you " I tilted my head "boy ?" Twink nodded "he is blonde and quite tall Master "I nodded "right " I feared it was Draco I pulled a t shirt on tossing my towel in the hamper making my way down the 2 flights of stairs and through the dining hall to the lounge "oh " I froze it was Draco he stood when he saw me "Harry " he breathed I looked down "Draco " I stated he swallowed "I was going to tell you I promise " I looked up glaring at him "going to ?! you should have told me the second our relationship became more then an assignment at least then I would have known I had no chance at a happy life with you " I turned my head away from him "Harry being betrothed doesn't change the way I feel about you and I don't have to marry her I have to sign the contract as well I'm supposed to sign it when I'm legally of age meaning 17 Astoria has to sign it as well , but she doesn't want to we talked about it 2 years ago she knows I'm gay she has from the start so has my Father and my Mother the betrothal was just my Father's way of controlling me . " I turned my back to him " but why didn't you tell me why didn't you stand up for our love in front of your parents " I turned again to face "your ashamed of me " I stated he rushed forward cupping my cheeks " no never Harry I love you and I don't care who knows please, please love " I bit my lip pulling away "I-I need to think about it " he looked away biting his lip 2 tears fell down his eyelashes to his cheek I closed my eyes opening them again "I love you Draco, but I need to make sure I'm in a healthy relationship with someone who respects and trusts me " I swallowed "I'll have a house elf escort you out " I bowed and turned walking back up the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

!~Harry !~

I wasn't okay with the way Draco had handled his parents, but I couldn't change it . As I sat down for breakfast Twink placed the Daily Profit on the table, I gasped staring at the front page in bold letters read **Malfoy Disowned **I swallowed tears welling up in my green eyes . Dray was disowned because he refused to leave me I choked on a sob "Twink!" the little elf came racing in "yes young master ?" he squeaked I sniffled "get Draco Malfoy " he nodded quickly disaparating .

I sat in the lounge waiting on the light blue couch their was a pop and Twink walked in Draco behind him. Draco stopped choosing to stare at me "is it true?" I asked softly he swallowed thickly "yes my brother Caspian will be talking my father's place " I stood nibbling on my lip I looked down at my feet "are you mad at me ?" his question surprised me and I flew at him "no " I whispered into his broad shoulder he sighed in relief. My arms tightened around his neck "I'm not mad Dray I'm happy that you stood up for me , for us " I landed a light kiss on his pale pink lips. He groaned holding me closer I smiled pulling away . I leaned our foreheads together "I missed you so much " He pulled me up my legs wrapping around his waist he walked over sitting on the couch. I ran a hand through his hair "did your mum disown you or iust your dad " draco smiled "I am now draco black feels odd " I kissed him softly "I missed you I love you" he smiled "so are you returning to the school or are you staying here " I smiled "I suppose I can return " we spent the afternoon exploring eachother In my bedroom .


End file.
